Tsuki no Yōsei 月の妖精
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: AU. Special for Hanabi's birthday... Seorang peri mendatangi Hanabi pada malam menjelang ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas tahun. Hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, dan dia bisa meminta hadiah apapun. Apakah yang akan diminta oleh gadis bermata pucat itu? "Tergantung pada kemauanmu." Hope you like and give a comment, too...


**.**

**Chara : Sarutobi Konohamaru & Hyuuga Hanabi**

**Genre : Fantasy, Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, but this fic by Izumi Nairi :D**

**Rating : K**

**Story's note : AU, out of character—hope no, dll**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Tsuki no Yōsei 月の妖精  
**

**.**

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Hanabi-_chan_?"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang dipanggil Hanabi itu menoleh. Ditatapnya wajah sang kakak yang menampakkan raut kekhawatiran dengan matanya yang sepucat purnama malam itu, kemudian dia mengernyit kecil.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, _nee-san_?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ti-tidak. Tapi… kau tampaknya kurang sehat. Sudah minum obat, kan?"

Hanabi terdiam. Sejenak dia merasa pernah mendengar dialog ini sebelumnya. Oh, benar! Di salah satu drama yang dipentaskan temannya saat tugas drama sekolah, dan salah satu pemeran berkata pada orang yang agak gila, "Sudah minum obat belum? Kalau belum, minum obat, sebelum ada polisi yang merazia orang gila datang."

"Hanabi-_chan_?" panggil kakaknya lagi.

Lamunan gadis kecil itu buyar. Dia ingat, kalau obat penghilang rasa sakit kepalanya itu sudah habis beberapa hari yang lalu, namun dia tidak mau membuat kakak satu-satunya itu semakin khawatir, atau merasa susah untuk membeli obat yang sebegitu mahalnya. Cukuplah membiarkan kakaknya memikirkan apa yang bisa mereka makan besok, dan itu pun sudah menjadi beban pikiran tersendiri.

"Sudah," jawab Hanabi. "Hinata-_nee-san_ tidak ada tugas kuliah? Kalau ada, biar aku yang selesaikan pekerjaan rumah hari ini."

Tidak ada balasan dari kakaknya. Hanabi juga tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Suara air yang mengalir dari keran saat dia tengah mencuci beberapa piring itu sedikit membuat Hanabi bersyukur, paling tidak ada bunyi yang tercipta dari keheningan di rumah tua itu.

Selesai membilas piring terakhir, Hanabi mematikan keran air, kemudian mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan handuk bersih di sampingnya, lalu dia berbalik. Dia tidak melihat kakaknya di manapun, membuat keningnya berkerut untuk kedua kalinya malam itu. Dia mulai berjalan menyusuri rumah, lalu saat menemukan kakaknya tengah duduk di atas dipan di halaman samping rumahnya, dia tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Hanabi mendekati kakak perempuannya itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dilihatnya sang kakak tengah memegang beberapa lembar uang, menghitung nilai demi nilai uang tersebut.

"Kau mau hadiah apa untuk hari ulang tahunmu besok?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

Pipi Hinata merona sedikit saat berkata, "E-ehm… aku jarang s-sekali memberimu hadiah—d-dan besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, jadi, mungkin itu momen yang cocok."

"Aku tidak meminta apa-apa, kok, _nee-san_. Tapi kalau memaksa, kita bisa makan di kedai ramen ichiraku besok. Kebetulan ada diskon minggu ini."

Hinata menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih. Sedetik kemudian, dia menatap uang yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Aku senang punya _nee-san_," kata Hanabi dengan nada menghibur. Dia memegang punggung tangan Hinata lembut. "Itu sudah jadi hadiah terbaik sepanjang hidup, dan itu lebih dari cukup. Jadi jangan menyesali apapun. Sebaiknya kita tidur, _nee-san_. Sudah larut malam, dan kita harus sekolah besok."

Hanabi berdiri sambil setengah menarik Hinata. Lalu dia mendorong kakaknya itu untuk masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu, melirik bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan di langit gelap, lalu menutup pintu samping rapat-rapat.

Setelah itu, dia berjalan tanpa suara menuju kamarnya. Ketika melewati kamar Hinata, telinganya bisa mendengar suara isak tangis kecil. Dia tidak perlu bertanya-tanya, karena dia sudah hampir setiap hari mendengar kakaknya menangis di malam hari, ketika sang kakak mengira dirinya sudah terlelap. Hanabi tahu, kerinduan sang kakak pada ayah mereka sangat besar, dan itu membuat Hanabi makin tidak menyukai sosok sang ayah.

"Kau… kalau kau kembali, kau harus bertanggung jawab pada setiap tetes air mata _nee-san_, _tou-san_," bisik Hanabi sambil berjalan pergi.

Saat tiba di kamarnya, dia bisa melihat cahaya rembulan memasuki kamarnya melalui jendela kaca besar di dekat lemarinya, juga melalui celah-celah dinding kayu rumahnya. Matanya memandang rembulan itu sejenak, saat dia baru akan berkata, "Cantiknya," tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing.

Tangannya memegang ujung lemari, mencoba agar badannya tidak ambruk. Perlahan-lahan dia mendudukkan badannya di lantai, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya sebentar, berharap sakit kepalanya akan hilang.

Ketika dia membuka mata, dia masih bisa merasakan nyeri di kepalanya, meskipun tak separah tadi. Dengan cepat dia meraih futon usang di dekat meja belajarnya yang kecil dan tua, lalu menggelar futon itu sembarangan. Tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang masih terasa saat membaringkan punggungnya pada futonnya, dia cepat-cepat ingin terlelap. Dengan begitu, dia bisa lupa dengan semuanya…

Tok!

Mata pucat Hanabi terbuka. Dia yang masih terbaring menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tidak menemukan apapun. Perlahan, dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tok! Tok!

Gadis itu kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Dia mendudukkan badannya, melihat ke setiap sudut ruangan, namun kembali tidak menemukan siapapun. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk melihat ke pintu depan, namun pikirannya cuma bisa merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya dan keinginan untuk tidur. Sekali lagi, dia sudah mengantuk, dan dia tidak menerima siapapun mengganggunya malam ini.

Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya baru akan terpejam saat…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Aaarrrgghh!" teriaknya sambil berdiri.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan, agak pelan saat melewati kamar Hinata, lalu membukanya begitu tiba di sana. Hampir saja dia mau berteriak marah-marah saat dia menyadari dia tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintunya.

Tubuhnya membeku. Dia berjalan ke luar, menoleh ke segala arah, tapi tetap tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, lalu sambil berjalan mundur, dia kembali ke dalam rumah dan segera menutup pintu.

"I-ini bukan cerita horror, kan?" bisiknya dengan suara nyaris tak terdengar.

Kakinya kembali membawanya menuju kamarnya. Iseng-iseng dia menengok ke kamar Hinata, lalu dia melihat kakaknya sudah tertidur. Dia tersenyum kecil, sebelum dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ketika tiba di depan kamarnya, tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu sedikit bergetar, agak merinding. Namun dia berusaha mengabaikan dengan dalih itu cuma efek dari perasaannya beberapa menit lalu di pintu depan. Akan tetapi, tepat setelah dia membuka pintu kamarnya, saat dia baru akan melangkah ke dalam, dia bisa melihat dengan bola matanya yang sepucat purnama, seorang lelaki dengan cahaya pucat keemasan yang seakan memancar dari setiap inci bagian tubuhnya, berdiri di luar kamarnya, di depan jendelanya yang besar, tersenyum padanya sambil mengetuk kaca jendela.

Hanabi tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Dia pingsan.

—"—

"Kenapa dia tidur lama sekali, _nii-chan_?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara laki-laki.

Samar-samar, Hanabi bisa mendengar sebuah suara, meskipun seperti terdengar dari jauh. Tapi kelopak matanya seakan terlalu berat untuk terbuka. Kepalanya juga semakin pusing.

"Itu namanya pingsan! Sudah, nanti kalau tiba waktunya, dia pasti sadar sendiri."

Ada suara lain lagi, pikir gadis itu. Dia ingin tahu, tapi kepalanya masih pusing.

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit," ujar suara pertama. "Kalau lama-lama, matahari akan segera terbit. Apa kau tahu cara membangunkan orang pingsan?"

"Ambil saja air, biar kusiram wajahnya."

Hanabi langsung membuka matanya. Semula dia merasa kalau ada lampu sangat terang yang menyinari matanya, lalu kemudian dia sadar kalau semua sinar yang menerpanya membentuk sesosok—bukan, dua sosok makhluk yang entah apa namanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sepertinya dia mau pingsan lagi.

"Dia sudah bangun, _nii-chan_," kata suara pertama. "Sekarang Naruto-_nii-chan_ bisa pulang."

Hanabi menoleh, melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dia seperti mengenali sosok itu.

"Seenaknya saja," kata suara kedua. "Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu bisa merasakan kalau salah satu sosok bergerak menjauhinya, meninggalkannya dengan sosok lain yang masih duduk di samping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di atas futon usangnya. Dia mendengar suara berderit dari arah jendelanya. _'Apa sosok itu baru saja keluar lewat jendela kamarku?'_ batinnya.

Hanabi mencoba untuk duduk, meskipun resiko kepalanya yang pusing akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sosok yang masih berada di kamar Hanabi kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju gadis yang tampaknya masih setengah sadar itu. Cahaya yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya sedikit meredup, membuat wajahnya sedikit terlihat dengan jelas dengan mata pucat Hanabi.

"Hai," sapanya.

Hanabi cuma menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Meskipun dalam hati dia sudah menjerit-jerit minta bantuan Hinata.

Sosok itu tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalkan, namaku Konohamaru. Aku seorang peri."

Sepertinya Hanabi benar-benar mau pingsan—lagi. Dia memegang kepalanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya—lagi. "Kau—apa?"

"Aku peri bulan," ulang Konohamaru. "Senang bertemu denganmu—err… siapa namamu?"

Hanabi kini memandang Konohamaru dengan pandangan aneh. Matanya menyipit curiga saat dia berkata, "Peri?"

Sang peri mengernyitkan kening. Tapi dia tetap tersenyum. "Tentu saja, gadis yang baik. Jadi, siapa—?"

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Hanabi datar. "Jangan membodohiku, ya."

"Eh?!" Senyum dan keramahan Konohamaru menghilang dalam sedetik. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak percaya'? Jelas-jelas aku ada di depan matamu! Bersinar dan berbicara padamu! Kenapa tidak percaya?!"

Hanabi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berbicara dengan suara rendah, "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau ada kakakku di kamar samping, dasar orang aneh? Lagipula, memangnya ada peri berwujud laki-laki? Setahuku, semua peri itu biasanya perempuan, dengan tubuh yang sangat kecil, dan—" Hanabi melihat ke balik pnggung Konohamaru, "punya sayap seperti burung, kupu-kupu, atau capung. Dan kau laki-laki, tubuhmu tidak kecil, dan kau tidap punya sayap.

"Dan kau peri bulan. Biasanya yang ada di bulan itu, kan, cuma nenek-nenek yang suka menyulam kain sambil duduk-duduk dengan kucingnya. Dan itu pun hanya sebatas dongeng."

Ujung mata Konohamaru berkedut menahan emosi. "Kalau yang kau maksudkan adalah Tsunade-_baa-chan_, dia memang sudah nenek-nenek. Tapi dia tidak kelihatan tua, tidak menyulam kain sambil duduk-duduk dengan kucingnya. Bahkan dia tidak punya kucing. Dan jangan panggil aku orang aneh. Bagiku, kau juga sama anehnya."

"Apa yang aneh dariku?" tanya Hanabi sambil menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau—" Konohamaru berhenti berkata. Dia menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada menyerah, "Sudahlah. Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Maksudmu?"

Konohamaru menatap mata pucat Hanabi. Kemudian dia menatap seluruh isi kamar gadis kecil itu, lalu kembali menatap gadis itu. Hanabi hanya mengernyit.

"Kau sangat beruntung, kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang di dunia yang didatangi oleh para peri bulan, gadis yang baik," Konohamaru terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dan kau juga belum tidur. Beberapa orang yang didatangi tampaknya sudah tidur, jadi kesempatan mereka sudah hilang, deh."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke berapa?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Enam belas," jawab Hanabi.

"Oke. Setiap ulang tahun yang keenam belas, seorang peri akan datang dan mengucapkan selamat, sekaligus memberikan hadiah kepada yang berulang tahun. Tapi, kalau orang itu sedang tertidur, dan baru bangun setelah matahari terbit, maka kesempatan untuk bertemu dan mendapat hadiah dari peri akan hilang untuk—yah—selamanya, mungkin," terang Konohamaru. "Tapi setiap peri hanya bisa mendatangi satu orang. Kalau sudah mendatangi seseorang, meskipun orang itu malah tidur, maka tidak ada kesempatan lain. Aku juga beruntung, kau masih belum tidur—meskipun pakai acara pingsan segala, tadi."

Hanabi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia masih agak bingung. "Jadi, hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Tergantung pada kemauanmu."

Hanabi menatap peri di hadapannya, lalu dia berkata, "Aku tidak minta apa-apa."

"Apa?!" seru Konohamaru kaget—untuk kedua kalinya. "Bagaimana—kenapa kau—hei!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanabi sembari mengernyit bingung. "Harusnya kau senang, kalau aku tidak minta apa-apa darimu, jadinya kau bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Konohamaru menghela napas. "Bukan itu yang kuharapkan. Jangan bermain-main, cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Gadis bermata pucat itu terdiam. Dia cuma menatap Konohamaru tanpa ekspresi, lalu dia menunduk menatap tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal di atas pahanya, membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. "Yah… semua orang, terutama orang sepertiku, tentu memiliki banyak permintaan. Teman yang banyak, tubuh yang sehat, otak yang cerdas, kaya raya… Akan tetapi, aku cuma punya satu di antara semua itu."

Konohamaru mengernyit.

"Kalau aku tidak benar-benar pandai, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa sekolah," lanjut Hanabi. "Tapi itu tidak cukup. Di rumah, aku cuma bertemu dengan Hinata_-nee-san_, meskipun itu berarti segalanya. Di sekolah, aku tidak punya banyak teman akrab, tidak satupun. Dan hampir setiap saat aku merasakan kepalaku yang sepertinya mau pecah saja—sekarang saja aku merasakannya. Kami juga bukan orang kaya.

"Setiap malam, saat aku tidak bisa tidur, aku bisa mendengar _nee-san_ menangis karena _tou-san_ tak kunjung pulang. Meskipun aku tahu kalau _tou-san_ itu pergi untuk bekerja, dan toh dia juga mengirimkan uangnya ke sini, tapi itu tidak cukup. Kami harus bekerja paruh waktu, terutama _nee-san_. Ibu kami sudah meninggal, dan satu-satunya orang tua yang tersisa malah pergi.

"Mungkin sebenarnya aku cuma butuh seorang yang bisa memahamiku. Seorang yang mau mendengarkanku. _Nee-san_, mungkin, tapi aku tidak mau membebaninya lebih daripada ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya sakit kepalaku tak kunjung sembuh."

Gadis itu mengusap matanya, mencoba mengeringkan air mata yang belum sempat mengalir ke pipi pucatnya. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang peri dalam-dalam.

"Karena itu, aku tidak minta apa-apa padamu, karena terlalu banyak permintaan yang ada di pikiranku," ujar Hanabi dengan nada sebiasa mungkin. "Jadi, sebaiknya kau pergi."

Konohamaru tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia beringsut mendekati Hanabi, lalu menyentuh tangan gadis itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi, aku boleh bertanya siapa namamu?"

Hanabi menatap tangannya yang disentuh Konohamaru. Ini berbeda dari anggapannya bahwa tubuh Konohamaru itu panas, seperti lampu neon. Dia malah merasakan kesejukan, dan entah mengapa, dia juga merasa tentram. Akhirnya dia kembali menatap Konohamaru. "Hyuuga Hanabi."

Konohamaru tersenyum kecil. "Nah, Hyuuga Hanabi, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, meskipun itu hampir mustahil."

Hanabi mengangguk. "Yah… aku juga. Jadi, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

"Oh!" Konohamaru langsung melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian memandang malu ke arah gadis bermata pucat itu. "Maaf."

"Hm."

"Jadi, aku pergi," kata Konohamaru sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Kupikir ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang tidak minta apapun pada seorang peri. Jujur, aku agak kecewa, lho."

Hanabi menyambut uluran tangan Konohamaru, kemudian dia ikut berdiri bersama peri itu. Mereka berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar, lalu keduanya saling berhadapan. Hanabi berkata, "Sudah kubilang, permintaanku terlalu banyak. Kau tidak akan sanggup memenuhinya. Tapi aku cukup senang kau datang."

"Benar, kau tidak minta apa-apa?" pancing Konohamaru. "Mumpung aku belum pergi."

Hanabi ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana?"

Gadis bermata pucat itu memandang ke arah Konohamaru sebentar, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

—"—

"Bangun, Hanabi-_chan_!" seru Hinata sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Ayo cepat bangun!"

Hanabi membuka matanya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, lalu dia mendudukkan badannya. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencoba mencari apakah ada perubahan di kamarnya. Tidak ada.

"Ternyata cuma mimpi," gumam gadis itu. Tapi dia menyadari satu hal, satu perubahan kecil. Dia, untuk pertama kalinya, tidak merasa pusing di pagi hari.

Gadis itu berdiri, melipat futonnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Baru setelah dia membuka pintu kamarnya, baru akan berkata, "Kenapa heboh sekali, _nee-san_? Aku masih mengantuk, nih," tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan menghampirinya.

"Siapa—?"

"_Tou-san_!" kata Hinata, memotong pertanyaan Hanabi yang belum selesai. "Baru datang tadi pagi-pagi sekali."

Hanabi langsung mendorong orang yang memeluknya. Saat dia mendongak, dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki dengan mata yang sepucat matanya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Rambut panjang lelaki itu sedikit menimpa wajahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Di sini, di hadapannya, di dalam jangkauan tangannya, dan bahkan sekarang dia tengah memeluknya, ayahnya.

"_Tou-san_…" bisik Hanabi.

"Hanabi-_chan_," ujar Hiashi. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Gadis itu memukul dada Hiashi keras-keras, membuat lelaki paruh baya itu mengaduh. Dia meneteskan air mata, sedih sekaligus senang. Marah sekaligus bahagia. Lalu dia kembali memeluk ayahnya.

"Awas kalau pergi lagi!" ancamnya.

Hinata yang melihat dari arah dapur cuma tersenyum simpul, sambil sesekali menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Setelah agak lama berpelukan, Hanabi berkata, "Er… aku harus sekolah, _tou-san_. Jadi, bisa tolong lepaskan pelukan _tou-san_ sekarang?"

Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya. "_Tou-san_ belum membeli apa-apa untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kau minta apa?"

"Aku minta supaya _tou-san_ tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi," kata Hanabi.

Hiashi terdiam, lalu berkata mantap, "Tentu."

"Kalau begitu, aku bersiap-siap dulu."

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baru mau membuka lemari untuk mencari seragamnya, tanpa sadar dia berpaling ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Sebuah kernyitan muncul di keningnya. Tapi dia langsung menggeleng kepala, menyangkal sebuah pikiran di kepalanya.

Setelah dia selesai bersiap-siap—mandi, sarapan, menata buku untuk jadwal hari ini—dia langsung berpamitan dengan Hinata dan Hiashi. Sekali lagi dipeluknya sosok ayahnya itu sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujar mereka.

"Iya!" seru Hanabi.

Saat berjalan menuju sekolahnya, otaknya kembali memunculnya pikiran yang sama sesaat ketika dia berada di kamarnya untuk mengambil seragam. _'Apa benar kemarin malam__—'_

"Hai, Hanabi-_chan_!" seru sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Hanabi berbalik, mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang perempuan berambut oranye melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jalan lewat sini kalau berangkat sekolah," kata perempuan itu begitu berada di samping Hanabi. "Ehm, maaf untuk kemarin, ya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka membahas soal orang tuamu. Aku janji tidak akan ngomong aneh-aneh lagi."

Hanabi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Eh—uh… tidak apa-apa, kok, Moegi-_chan_. Aku kemarin memang agak sensitif."

Moegi tersenyum senang sekali.

Mereka berjalan berdua sambil bercerita banyak sampai tiba di sekolah, meskipun Moegi yang mendominasi. Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke kelas—kebetulan mereka satu kelas—Hanabi segera mencari tempat. Moegi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau suka sekali, ya, duduk di dekat jendela. Kalau aku, pasti mengantuk," komentar Moegi sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja depan meja Hanabi, kemudian duduk di depan gadis itu. Badannya bersandar pada jendela agar dia bisa melihat Hanabi. "Oh, lanjutkan ceritamu tentang kelincimu, Hanabi-_chan_. Jadi, kau sudah beli kelinci lagi, atau mencari kelinci itu sampai ketemu?"

"Aku pergi mencarinya, sampai ke taman kota," ujar Hanabi. "Lalu baru ketemu saat malam hari. Aku dimarahi _nee-san_-ku karena pulang larut."

"Pasti kau sayang sekali pada kelincimu, ya?" kata Moegi. "Aku juga—"

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid!"

Moegi dan Hanabi menatap ke arah depan, begitu juga dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Mereka melihat seorang lelaki memasuki ruang kelas. Moegi berbalik ke arah Hanabi sebentar, lalu dia berbisik, "Memangnya tadi ada bel masuk, ya?"

Hanabi menggeleng tepat saat lelaki itu berkata, "Bel-nya tadi mati, kalau kalian belum tahun. Begitu, ya, Moegi?"

Moegi menelan ludah. Dia kembali menghadap ke arah depan. "I-iya, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Baiklah," kata Iruka sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke penjuru kelas. "Hari ini kita mendapat seorang teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Osaka. Silahkan masuk, Sarutobi-_san_."

Semua anak berbisik-bisik saat seorang anak lelaki memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Moegi kembali berbisik pada Hanabi, membuat gadis bermata pucat itu teralihkan perhatiannya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, kau juga dari Osaka, kan? Kau kenal anak itu, tidak?" tanya Moegi.

"Aku dari Hokkaido, Moegi-_chan_," kata Hanabi sembari menghela napas. "Kalaupun aku dari Osaka, aku juga belum tentu kenal sama dia."

"Begitu? Maaf, deh. Aku—"

"Moegi, tolong hadap ke depan saat anak ini memperkenalkan diri," perintah Iruka.

Moegi langsung duduk tegak dan menatap ke arah depan. Hanabi cuma tersenyum geli saat melihat punggung Moegi, kemudian dia menatap langit di luar jendela. Di sana dia bisa melihat bulan yang hampir bulat sempurna tergantung pucat di langit pagi. Senyumnya terkembang tipis sekali.

"Perkenalkan," ujar anak baru itu dengan suara tenang. Matanya menatap satu-persatu ke arah mata setiap murid, lalu berhenti di Hanabi. "Aku Sarutobi Konohamaru. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal," balas murid-murid di dalam kelas itu. Hanabi masih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Nah," kata Iruka, "setelah ini, kau duduk di…"

"Di sana saja, _sensei_," kata si anak baru itu sambil menunjuk meja kosong di samping meja Hanabi.

Iruka memperhatikan meja itu, lalu dia mengangguk. "Silahkan duduk, kalau begitu."

Sarutobi Konohamaru berjalan menuju meja yang ditunjukkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pandangan matanya masih terus ke arah Hanabi yang tampaknya tengah melamun sambil menatap langit. Ketika dia sudah duduk, dia menoleh ke arah Hanabi sambil tersenyum padanya. Katanya, "Hai, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Hanabi menoleh. Pertama kali melihat wajah sang murid baru, dia hanya menyipit ragu. Namun sedetik kemudian, matanya terbelalak lebar sekali. "Ap—kau…"

"Sesuai permintaanmu, Hyuuga Hanabi," ujar Konohamaru. "Kebahagiaan. Sudah merasa bahagia sekarang? Aku bahkan jadi manusia untukmu, lho."

Gadis itu merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur, kemudian gelap gulita.

**.**

**.**

The End…(?)

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Waduh, kok gini ya? Apalagi endingnya yang aneh bin nggak jelas kayak gitu****—bahkan saya nggak tahu kenapa Konoharu tiba-tiba jadi manusia… ****tapi yang terpenting, ****OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU****, HANABI-CHAN! ~(^.^~)(~^.^)~ meskipun agak telat, sih, hehe… Er, sya mohon maaf kalau ada typo(s), ke-gaje-an ide cerita, dll. Kritik, saran****—****flame?****— sangat dinantikan ****supaya sya bisa lebih baik lagi…**

**Terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca… (^-^)**

**.**


End file.
